


The Secrets of a Liar

by DaysPastHell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Add tags as i go so i don't spoil, Author's interpretation of Usopp, Devil Fruit, Ghosts, Insecurity, OOC Usopp, Usopp is a devil fruit user, Usopp-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: Usopp has lied his whole life. Lying is every bit a part of him. After months on the sea, in close quarters with his new Nakama, his best told lies and most hidden secrets start tumbling out. Whether or not the crew decides to stick with him despite the amount his hidden from them is up to them as his secrets, literally, come back to haunt him. Usopp may have to reveal more than he'd ever want in order to save himself and everyone he holds dear.Bother me on my Tumblr, bree-d-rogue, where I post updates, polls, and answer questions :P





	1. The Abilities of a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: The Abilities of a Liar
> 
> Words: 1045 Rating: T TW: none

Franky was explaining his latest invention that he was working on but Usopp had tuned out a while ago. His focus was, instead, on the little girl at the end of the road. The two had tagged along with Sanji to do the shopping since the cook needed more help than usual to carry the supplies. Well, Franky was there to help carry. Usopp only came with because he had nothing to do and this was the best choice. Now, as his eyes locked with the little girl’s, he wished he had stayed on the Sunny. 

 

There was nothing that caused this girl to stand out, really. She was a short little tyke with light brown hair pulled into long pigtails and a really adorable overall dress and pink t-shirt. The child looked like all the other ones here, but something told him that she was different. Her brown eyes bore into his own almost demandingly. Usopp had to force back a shudder, not over exaggerating like he usually did. He was a coward and a scaredy cat, don’t get him wrong. The fake “illnesses” and exaggerated reactions were more of a mask, however. Usopp knew what to do to make people underestimate him and, while he was nothing to sneeze at, it worked. 

 

The girl started forward and Usopp flinched inwardly. He knew he had to deal with this or she’d bug him the entire time he was on the island. Hopefully, she wouldn’t spread word about what he could do. Usopp sprouted off some lame excuse to Sanji and Franky, interrupting Franky’s detailed explanation, and darted away. The pair didn’t try to stop him and he quickly found himself on the edge of town near the forest. The little girl had followed, a disturbingly serious look on her face. Now that he was alone, her form flickered every now and then. The sweet little girl image switched to a gray and dripping wet form. Despair filled Usopp and he sat heavily on a stump. 

 

“Here I was hoping you were an island spirit.” Usopp muttered, trying to ignore the chills her second form gave him. 

 

It wasn’t until Usopp left his island that he realized he ate a devil fruit. Before, he never needed to swim, in fact he didn’t actually know how to. And the spirits on his island were very easy to mistake for villagers. None of them talked to him and that was normal for villagers to do. Cocoyashi village was the first time a spirit approached him. Lucky for him, it was an island spirit who could explain things.

 

_ “So you are the new holder of the Seishin Seishin No Mi.” The woman said, the sleeve of her kimono hiding her mouth. Her form flickered between this and one where a mask covered her right eye.  _

 

_ “Who are you?” Usopp squeaked, backed up against a tree in fear. She’d gotten him alone during the party. _

 

_ “You may call me Conomi. I am the spirit of these islands.” The woman said, amused.  _

 

Conomi calmed him down and explained everything. She helped him remember the moment he accidentally and unknowingly ate a devil fruit. More specifically, the Seishin Seishin No Mi or the Spirit Spirit Fruit. He could see and interact with spirits of all kinds. That included island, nature, animal, and human spirits. The only spirits who couldn’t talk were those of the dearly departed. Well, the peaceful ones. Usopp’s eyebrow twitched as he remembered the one demonic spirit he’d come across. Thankfully he was alone when he did and the Island spirit had been nearby to help. Chopper had been so confused when Usopp came back to the ship covered in injuries. 

 

The little girl moved, bringing Usopp back to the present. She sat cross legged in front of Usopp and broke her serious facade with a tentative smile. He couldn’t help but to smile back.

 

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Usopp asked and she shook her head. “You just want to sit here?” A nod.

 

Usopp looked at her sadly. She was just lonely. The other spirits of the island must ignore her or something. After a moment of silence, Usopp launched into a tale of how he beat an army of eight million men with a cup and a transponder snail.

 

\--------------------------

 

The sun had set by the time Usopp finished regaling the little girl with tails of imaginary feats. He regretfully had to stop and return to the ship before the others worried. Part of him wondered if they would. As he walked back, he kicked a pebble with a considering frown. Zoro was still upset with him after that stunt on Water 7 and Usopp didn’t blame the loyal swordsman. He knew Nami and Sanji were often annoyed by him, Robin never seemed to care much. Chopper liked his stories and thought he was cool but was always busy lately with his doctor stuff. And while Franky loved having an inventor buddy, Usopp never forgot how the cyborg had sent his family after him and the memory stuck with him in the cycle of recurring nightmares. 

 

Luffy was probably the only one who would miss him. Part of Usopp wanted to think that Luffy had everyone else to make him happy but he knew his captain was protective, and possessive, of his crew. Usopp sighed, looking up. The ship wasn’t far now. It’s lights lit up the harbor and he could her the ramboncous crew from where he was. He stopped there, looking towards the ship with unease filling his insides. 

 

Usopp had many secrets, too many. The devil fruit was only one in a mountain and something told him that he wouldn’t be able to keep the quiet for much longer. When they start falling into the open, Usopp thought sourly, how long until his new family decide they’re better off without him.

 

“~Usopp!~” Luffy’s voice tore Usopp from his melancholy thoughts. The captain was standing on the railing, his hands cupped around his mouth to make his yell louder. “Dinner’s ready and Sanji won’t let us eat without you!”

 

Usopp smiled, starting for the ship in a run. Those were problems for future Usopp. 

  
  
  


...

That future was closer than he knew.


	2. The Health of a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Health of a Liar   
> Words: 1366 Rating: T TW: Sickness, mention of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I thought, sorry but here ya go!

“Where’d you disappear to yesterday?” Sanji asked, causing Usopp to choke on his mouthful of eggs in surprise.

“I told you, I needed to pick up some stuff for my pellets.” Usopp said, after recovering. Part of being a good liar was remembering details and not adding too many. “They were out of the things I needed though so I had to look all over town.”

“I was just wondering, because I couldn’t find you anywhere in town once I was done shopping.” Sanji said.

Usopp blinked in surprise. He and the cook weren’t on friendly terms other than being nakama. Sanji tended to ignore him at best or shout at him at worst. Usopp sipped his juice thoughtfully, eyes darting around the table. No one seemed to take notice of the conversation, more occupied with their own. Behind Luffy, who was shoveling food in like it was going to disappear, was a little boy dressed in bright reds, oranges, and yellows. His hair was brown and skin as dark as Usopps. This was Sunny, the Spirit of the Thousand Sunny.

“Why do you lie to our nakama?” Sunny pouted, crossing his arms. He was very much like Luffy, Usopp noticed. Practice kept Usopp from answering the spirit.

“That’s weird.” Usopp said aloud, placing a confused frown on his face. It must’ve been convincing, because Sanji just shrugged and joined Nami and Chopper’s conversation.

Usopp pushed his food around with his fork, still frowning. Sunny’s words hit deep and he knew he didn’t have a good answer. He didn’t like lying to his nakama but it was far too late to turn back now. How could he explain keeping all these things from them? He wouldn’t be able to handle Luffy looking like Usopp had kicked his puppy. Usopp knew that at some point, the secrets would come out. Likely he’d leave when they did. He could find his own way to achieve his dream if he had to, or just go back to Syrup.

Sighing inwardly, Usopp started to get up so he could get a head start on the new pellets he’d been developing. His vision swam and he had to brace himself on the table to keep from falling. Distantly, Usopp could hear a concerned comment from one of the crew though he couldn’t tell who. Dark spots filled his vision and his chest started feeling tight. Panic filled him. Not right now, not in front of everyone! His body didn’t listen to him and everything went black.

\---------------

He became aware slowly. There was a familiar lingering ache in his chest and throb in his head. It had been a while since his last episode, not that he fooled himself into thinking they were done with. Usopp’s memory returned just as slowly and when he finally realized what happened, he didn’t want to open his eyes. As soon as he did, he would have to answer questions and reveal one of his carefully guarded secrets. He never wanted anyone to be aware of this, the pitying looks from his village was bad enough. Eventually, however, Usopp blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light.

To his surprise, Chopper was nowhere to be found. Usopp frowned, sitting up.

“Chopper’s in the bathroom.” Sanji’s familiar drawl startled Usopp, who flailed at the sudden voice. A hand on his arm kept him from falling out of the bed and Usopp looked at his saviour with a sheepish look. “I promised to watch you for him.”

“Thanks.” Usopp said, righting himself on the bed. Sanji let go off his arm to fiddle with an unlit cigarette.

“How long have you been feeling sick?” Sanji asked, suddenly. His curly brow was scrunched up in a frown and he looked a bit annoyed.

“It’s nothing, I’ve had fainting spells since I was little.” Usopp half-lied easily, his cheeks burning red in embarrassment -- no need to fake that. “Hadn’t had them since I left Syrup though.”

The half-truth appeased Sanji, though he still looked irritated and a quick remark explained why. “You should’ve told Chopper. As our doctor he needs all of our medical histories.”

Before Usopp could even try to respond to that, Chopper came rushing out of the bathroom that was attached to the medical room. The look of the harried doctor caused Usopp to flinch inwardly. He didn’t like lying about his health to his best friend. Though, he’s had practice with it as he had lied first to his mother then Kaya. If he could lie and deceive them, Usopp could to anyone else. Even if it hurt to know that someday it’ll all come out. There was no denying that.

I’ll likely be dead before then, however, Usopp thought morbidly.

“How are you feeling, Usopp? Are you light-headed? Dizzy?” Chopper started in, hurrying over with a basic med kit. The reindeer pulled out a thermometer and Usopp recoiled.

“I’m fine, Chopper.” Usopp insisted. “Probably got up too fast or something.”

“At least let me check your blood pressure and sugar.” Chopper demanded, though a flash in his eyes showed that he disbelieved the lie. It was always harder to lie to doctors about health.

Usopp sighed and let Chopper check him. He did his best to lighten the situation by talking loudly and excitedly about a time he “battled an army of giants alone while sick with the flu.” Chopper was not to be distracted, however. He was too dedicated to medicine to be as excited and a devot listener as he usually is. There was a small frown on his face as he read the numbers, but Usopp wasn’t worried. There was also comprehension there, meaning he thought he found the reason.

“Your blood sugar is too low.” Chopper announced. There was a “Tt” sound on Usopp’s other side. When he looked over, Sanji looked angry,

“Are you not eating enough, then?” Sanji demanded, his arms crossed over his chest intimidatingly. Usopp had to notice that Sanji’s cigarette had disappeared, possibly as soon as Chopper had run in. Their doctor strongly disapproved of Sanji’s vice.

“I-I-” Usopp started, trying to spin another lie. Chopper beat him to it.

“That seems about right, I’ve noticed you being more distracted than usual.” Chopper said, turning an uncharacteristic look of complete seriousness. “You shouldn’t be skimping on your meals, Usopp, even if you’re distracted. Your blood sugar should be fine after lunch, but if you faint again, I might have too look a bit more into it. You could very well be diabetic.”

After some more instructions from Chopper, he was sent on his way to the galley to eat a substantial lunch. Usopp was forced to sit and watch Sanji cook after a sharp look from the cook. There was no way he was leaving the galley without eating enough to satisfy them. Another pang of guilt went through him as he watched Sanji prepare sandwiches and fruit salad. Chopper hadn’t been far off. While he wasn’t distracted at meal times, he was in fact eating a bit less. It was unnoticable what with Luffy around. Leftovers never survived around him.

No, Usopp was losing his appetite. Eating was becoming more and more of a struggle for him. He was well used it by now and knew how to handle it. Ever since he was small, Usopp would go through random periods of time where his appetite disappears. The fainting always became worse during those times, and he had no doubt it was only his blood sugar that knocked him out. During these periods, he also became more fatigued and easily nauseous. Usopp had been lucky ‘til this point. Ever since he joined the crew, the periods of sickness had disappeared. That was part of why he didn’t tell the crew. He didn’t want them to worry, the periods tended to be brief and easy to handle. The only time he should worry is when he was in his thirties. That’s when the sickness became worse.

He had over ten years left to not worry about it, he was going to spend that time with his nakama. Then, he will die with no regrets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, his health will come up again later with more backstory as well as the truth of it coming out. This story is about *all* of his secrets coming out, so yeah. I just wanted to establish that he is sick, always sick. Comment down below if you are catching my maybe not so subtle foreshadowing, I'll let you know when it comes up in the story if you were right ;) this chapter had a very vague foreshadow so have fun. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story going forward, I have most of the secrets and stuff laid out on a plan sheet but there's always room for more.


	3. The Letters to a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Letters to a Liar Words: 1,375 Rating: T TW: none
> 
> The plot kicks off with a set of letters.

The first letter came when he first set sail with Luffy. He'd been able to brush of inquires with a few words, the crew not yet close enough to be considered the family they became a few months later. After that, as he got a letter once a week from the unknown sender, the joining crew members didn't even ask. They assumed it was from family and Usopp didn't have to lie about the letters again. It's such a simple thing, a seemingly unnecessary lie. When first asked, Usopp claimed that it was from his dad, that his dad had always sent letters once a week. Another lie, his dad had only sent two letters since he left. Normally, this wasn't something he'd lie about. His coward persona wasn't exactly fake. Usopp has always been jumpy, ever since he was a young child. So the letters from an unknown source was certainly something he'd come clean about, except...  
  
This person knew everything about him, things he didn't even tell Kaya and she even knew about his illness. There were facts that only two living people knew about; him and his dad. And Yasopp wouldn't tell anyone, aside from maybe his captain, most of those things. Even then, Yasopp kept secrets just like everyone else. The more unnerving part was that Usopp got letters every week without fail. He was the only one to get any mail on Skypia. And the letters stopped coming by coo after a few weeks, instead appearing in his bed by lights out. Usopp felt watched, and he likely was. One letter suggested this, taunting him about his fight with Luffy and the fight after with Franky's family.   
  
Despite how creepy and downright terrifying at times the letters were, the latest was by far the worst.  
  
Usopp got the letter at his place at breakfast a few days after the fainting spell and ensuing freak out. He had already been dreading the arrival of the letter, knowing what the taunts would be this time. But he'd gotten a letter the day before the spell, so he hadn't been expecting another one until seven days later. It was always on a strict timetable. So, when the letter blinked into existence on top of his, thankfully dry, toast, he had a couple of different reactions. The first being calm: so that's how the letters were being delivered. Then, panic. It had been in the middle of breakfast, so everyone was there. Sanji and Chopper had yet to let up on their attentions so they caught the exact moment the letter appeared. In pure Chopper style, the little reindeer shouted in surprise, drawing everyone's attentions.   
  
"How the hell --" Sanji started, standing up suddenly, his visible eye wide. Everyone had gone quiet, now staring at Usopp, where the sniper was sitting between Zoro and Nami.   
  
Usopp barely noticed this, staring at the envelope in undisguised panic. His name was written in the usual, almost royal, cursive. Another surprised sound from Chopper caused him to look up. Everyone now had an envelope in front of them. The panic rose. This was so far from what his "pen pal" usually did, the change causing anxiety combine with the panic. With shaking hands (he knew it would be stupid to try and take the letters from his nakama, though that was his first instinct), he opened the unsealed envelope and pulled out the familiar heavy paper. That's where the familiarities end, however. Gold lettering covered the top of the off-white page.  
  
"You are hereby invited to attend a special celebration in one of your crew member's honor." Robin read aloud, startling Usopp. A glance told him she was reading from her own letter. "The celebration will be a week long of feasts and enjoyable activities."  
  
"It's not too far, we could be there within the day." Nami added, concentrating on the location under the words Robin read. "Who's the guest of honor? Luffy?"  
  
"No." Zoro said, looking over their captain's shoulder. "Not me either."  
  
Dread and acceptance both filled Usopp as he finally read the letter in his hands. _"...hereby invited to attend a special celebration in your honor..."_ Usopp felt sick as he read the words. What was this guy up to?   
  
"Wait, Usopp's the guest of honor?" Nami exclaimed, snatching the letter out of his hands. He spluttered in surprise and halfheartedly tried to take the letter back.  
  
"It sounds like fun!" Luffy shouted before Usopp could say anything. "Nami!"  
  
"Redirecting our course." Nami nodded, handing Usopp his letter. Cheers from Chopper joined Luffy.  
  
"W-wait," Usopp said, weakly. His usually quick mind was a little off beat due to the bout of illness and the shock. He scrambled for an excuse. "Doesn't anyone think it's weird that the letters appeared out of nowhere? From someone we don't know?"  
  
"I thought you'd be excited to be a guest of honor." Sanji said, though there was a light in his eye that showed that he had been thinking of this. Usopp felt uncomfortable with the stare, knowing there was more reason to Sanji having that severe look. After the check over by Chopper and subsequent meal, the chef had been giving hi a similar look. It had something to do with Usopp still struggling to recover, his blood sugar still low. Thankfully, not low enough to worry Chopper but enough to make Sanji suspicious. Not to mention how Usopp had been brushing his doctor friend off since the start of his bout.   
  
"Of course, I'd be the guest of honor!" Usopp exclaimed, pulling on that familiar -- too familiar -- mask and puffing his chest with his hands on his hips. "They must have heard of that time I defeated a warlord and his army with only a pebble and my slingshot."  
  
The others bought it, brushing off his concerns with excitement for the celebration. They needed something exciting and happy, what with the adventure they just had and the following week of nothing. Sanji, however, only narrowed his eye more. Usopp ignored it and let himself be pulled into a conversation about the celebration with Chopper. It would take a while to make Sanji look the other way and forget the past few days. Years of practice and experience told Usopp this, and he wasn't too worried. No one had ever uncovered his secrets before, and he doubted Sanji would. After all, Sanji didn't even like him all that much.   
  
Instead, his worries turned to the "celebration" and his mysterious sender. Later, as Usopp fled to his workshop to try and calm down, he found that he was right to be worried. Another envelope, with the same lettering and his name, sat in the middle of his desk surrounded by pellets and a prototype sling shot. He made sure his door was closed (locking it would raise suspicion), and started for the desk in a panicked rush. Just like before, the envelope was unsealed. He was thankful, there was a chance it would rip if he tried to open it. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the letter. A necklace chain fell out as he did and he picked it up with a confused frown. Sliding around on the chain was a simple charm that caused the blood to flee his face. It was a 2D circle with a book and quill inside. His mother's family crest, the Blancs. Hands shaking anew, Usopp turned his focus on to the letter.  
__  
_I wish I could see the look on your face when your crew got the letters. It must've been priceless. But not as so as when you find the necklace. Recognize it, Usopp? You should, it's the crest of your family. Not your father's side, of course. His is only full of low life thugs and pirates. No, this is the family your mother turned her back on eighteen years ago. Almost to the day, you should know. She left a week after your birth to flee with your father to some rundown island in the East Blue. I bet your questions of my identity are only building. How do I know all of this? Of your mother's family?_ __  
__  
__Don't worry, Usopp. Those questions will be answered soon enough.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got a job, have no internet (using the libraries rn), and have been dealing with some personal stuff. Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Sneak Peek on my Tumblr for chapter 4! If you can guess who the person is that Usopp sees, kudos to you! :)


End file.
